YouTube Poop All-Stars Brawl
YouTube Poop All-Stars Brawl is the third installment in the YouTube Poop All-Stars series of crossover fighting games, developed and published for Steam. Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary YouTube Poop All-Stars Brawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous YouTube Poops, such as Glutko from the Link: Faces of Evil and a squadron of Badniks from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily. Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. Plot he mode begins as Mario and Kirby face each other on a stadium located in the YouTube Poop world. In this world, when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. The Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two Badniks, and which transports the stadium into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by using dark cannons to convert them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. The Ancient Minister is revealed as a subordinate to Ganon, Bowser and Wario who are under orders from Weegee to draw the world into Subspace. The Ancient Minister's true identity is none other than Dr. Robotnik, who rebels against his superiors to join the allied characters. The allied heroes enter Subspace, where they find that Robotnik, Ganon, Bowser, Wario and even Weegee were all being manipulated by a higher being, known only as Tabuu. Tabuu releases a power blast called "Off Waves" which transforms all the protagonists into trophies, although a select few (Mama Luigi, Kirby, and Peppy Hare) are revived by brooches that were attached to them by King Dedede earlier in the story. They work together to revive the other characters scattered across Subspace and make their way through a great maze where Tabuu is located. As Tabuu is about to use his "Off Waves" to turn the characters into trophies once again, he is ambushed by Sonic, who weakens it; with that done, the fighters ultimately destroy Tabuu and save the YouTube Poop universe. In the last scene, all the fighters look at the horizon, where instead of the Isle of the Ancients appears a great luminous cross. Characters Classic * Mario (Hotel Mario) * Mama Luigi (Super Mario World cartoon) * Peach (Hotel Mario) * Bowser (Hotel Mario) * Yoshi (Super Mario World cartoon) * Wario (Super Mario Land 2 commercial) * Link (Link CDi series) * King Harkinian (Link CDi series) * Zelda (Link CDi series) * Ganon (Link CDi series) * Morshu (Link CDi series) * Gwonam (Link CDi series) Returning * Impa (Link CDi series) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Angry German Kid * King Leonidas (300) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero GP Legend) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob (cartoon)) Newcomers * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country CGI) * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country CGI) * Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Metakinght (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * King Dedede (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * George (Link CDi series) * Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Peppy Hare (Star Fox) * M. Bison (Street Fighter cartoon) * Goku (Dragonball Z) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon anime) * Wizardheimer (Super Mario World cartoon) * Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Sonic the Hedgehog (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Bosses & NPC's * WEEGEE * MALLEO * Tabuu * Fighting Alloy Team Category:YouTube Poop Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Poop All-Stars series Category:Mario games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:SpongeBob games Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Pokemon Category:Star Fox Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:F-Zero Category:Kirby Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Mario & Sonic Category:Steam Games Category:Sequels Category:Dbz Category:DragonBall Category:Crossover Fighting Games